The Shield Of Xanadu
The Shield Of Xanadu is the second episode of season 12 and the 238th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery One day at the factory Jeremy was working on finding a way to hack the Xanadu shield so they can get through the virus inside the Xanadu tower and destroy Xanadu once and for all. Meanwhile at Kadic Ulrich Odd Yumi Aelita and William are having lunch and they were just talking at this point when suddenly Jeremy finally figures out on how to hack the shield of Xanadu he calls Aelita to tell her to meet him at the factory in 15 minutes as he was gonna reveal his idea of how to hack the sheild of Xanadu at last. A few minutes later.............. Soon everyone arrived at the factory and Jeremy was waiting as he was smiling with great news. He soon told the others that in order to shut down the shield of Xanadu they have to go to Sector 5 to shut it down so they can shut down the virus in the main Xanadu tower for good and destroy Xana for good. Soon Jeremy sended everyone to Sector 5 and soon everyone reached the end and Aelita soon started to work and the others were looking around for the Mantas for when they showed up. Soon the Mantas showed up from the walls and the heroes started to defend Aelita while she was working on finding how to hack the shield Jeremy soon told Aelita to let him get the vehicles for the others so they can fight the Mantas. Soon Aelita did for a little and soon the others were battling the monsters and soon Aelita went back to work and she was still working on finding the way soon Xana sended our more monsters Jeremy was wondering for more Mantas and they were all shocked and they saw the Sharks that came out of the walls and everyone was shocked to see them. Jeremy was wondering how did Xana get them out of the sea back when they were destroying the Death Star. Aelita was working and working and she soon got it and sended it to Jeremy right away and soon Jeremy got it and soon he opened the tunnel and told someone to get Aelita and Yumi picked Aelita up and they all left Sector 5 and soon they came back to the factory. Back at the factory.............. When everyone got back to the factory they soon met Jeremy in the lab and he had great news he told them that with the data that Aelita got and Ulrich was glad. Yumi asked what to do next Jeremy just told her to hold on until it’s time to go to Xanadu they still have to go to Sector 5 to get more data about Xanadu to which the others agreed on doing so. Jeremy promised Aelita that he and the others will find a way to stop Xana for good this time and make him pay for what he did to Franz Hopper as the episode ends with Jeremy and Aelita looking at each other smiling as it ends. Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Sector 5 in Season 12. * This episode continues the events of what Franz Hopper did in Season 11. * This marks return of the Sharks since Season 10.